Humanos
by Cloud122
Summary: Barry necesita aprender que cometer errores es parte del trabajo de ser un héroe.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya están de vacaciones? Yo tratando de que la inspiración no se escape y poder escribir las ideas que surgieron en plenos finales. En verdad odio eso, cuando estoy con trabajos y demás las ideas fluyen y ahora…ahora… -.- ¿les ha pasado? Debo buscar inspiración.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles los comentarios que han hecho a cada una de mis historias, les agradezco infinitamente que me hagan saber sus opiniones, muchas gracias.

Taisha StarkTaisho: Gracias por siempre comentar y tienes toda la razón, si algo hemos aprendido en las nuevas temporadas es que Oliver ha crecido como héroe, líder y amigo. Volví a ver el crossover y las escenas de ellos dos me siguen enamorando, espero que el finc te guste. Por cierto, ya extraño leer algo tuyo, ojalá pronto puedas subir nuevas historias.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

Humanos

— **XXXXXXXX—**

 **.**

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea que mantenía cálido el lugar, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el cristal de la ventana, los rayos iluminaban el cielo debido a la tormenta que azotaba en Starling City, sin embargo, su atención se concentraba en vigilar el descanso del castaño

Aun sentía la opresión en su pecho al recordar la imagen del castaño destrozado y al borde de la desesperación, jamás le había visto así de frágil y roto.

Se acercó hasta el sillón en donde había colocado el cuerpo del forense cuando se quedó dormido después de la conversación que tuvieron. Aún podía apreciar el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado. En los últimos meses habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en la vida de ambos; el Flashpoint y sus consecuencias, la invasión alienígena y la llegada de nuevos enemigos.

Debido a sus nuevas responsabilidades no presto mucha atención a la situación del corredor, _grave error._

— _Lo arruine Oliver_ _—_ _emitió con la voz apagada y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación_ _—._ _Arruine la vida de todos._

— _Eso no es cierto…_

— _¡Por supuesto que lo es!_ _—_ _gritó desesperado_ _—._ _Cambie la historia, arruine las vidas de Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Joe incluso la de Dig. No importa lo que haga, nada volverá a ser como antes._

Confiaba que era cuestión de tiempo, los sucesos seguían demasiado frescos en el recuerdo de todos, y demonios, el entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía, que se vuelvan contra ti aquellos que son tus amigos, que te dejen solo y acusen por cometer un fallo.

No puede decir que sus motivos no son los correctos, por supuesto que lo son, pero eso no implicaba que arremetieran contra Barry. Sí, se había equivocado, pero siendo completamente honestos ¿Quién estando en su lugar no habría hecho lo mismo?

— _Barry, tomaste una decisión, querías ver a tus padres…_

— _Y con eso termine hiriendo a los demás — interrumpió el corredor poniéndose de pie, mirando por la ventana observando como las nubes oscuras comenzaban a cubrir el cielo._

— _Quizás sí, quizás no. — Pronunció tomándole por los hombros obligándolo a mirarle —. No eres un dios, Barry._

La vida de un héroe nunca sería sencilla. A veces se perdía más de lo que se ganaba en el proceso, porque implicaba demasiados sacrificios, sufrimiento y peleas contra tus propios demonios, aquellos que nunca disminuyen solo aumentan al igual que las heridas y la soledad. Aquella que daba inicio a todo, podía impulsarte a querer un cambio o condenarte a vivir en la más grande oscuridad.

Y ahora… ahora Barry tambaleaba ante la oscuridad que había comenzado a rodearle, queriendo eliminar todo rastro de esa luz que representaba, aquella que traía esperanza a las personas.

— _Ollie…— murmuró el corredor dejando que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas._

— _Cometiste un error, es parte del trabajo— respondió retirando una lagrima de la mejilla de su socio. —. El mundo no cambió porque cambiaste la línea del tiempo, los cambias suceden, las tragedias igual. Las personas toman decisiones que afectan a los demás, es el conjunto de esas decisiones las que trazan la historia, no la decisión de una sola persona._

A Oliver le costó mucho lograr entender eso, demasiadas lágrimas y perder a muchos seres queridos. Tantas noches en las que " _los hubiera", "si yo",_ y "los _tal vez"_ aparecían en su mente. Sus padres, Tommy, Laurel. La culpa de saber que ellos ya no estaban, que quizás sus decisiones fue lo que provocó su muerte, era algo que le atormentaba cada día.

Solo con el paso del tiempo logró entender que, primero debía perdonarse a sí mismo, alcanzar la suficientemente estabilidad para poder proteger a los demás, tener tranquilidad le permitía entender mejor las situaciones, actuar de mejor manera. El jamás quiso que Barry pasara por algo semejante, por eso desde que acepto entrenarlo fue duro con él, darle algunas herramientas que le permitieran mantenerse en el camino. Pero vamos, no importan las habilidades, poderes o magia que se tenga, eran simples humanos equivocarse era parte de serlo.

Y las personas a veces olvidan eso, incluso aquellos que te rodean. Olvidan que eres un simple humano que puede equivocarse, que tienes sentimientos y que a veces actúas con base a ellos. Por eso él podía entender a Barry y estaba de su lado. Ambos entendían el dolor del otro, porque perdieron personas importantes, fueron señalados por sus mismos aliados y aun así, él seguiría a su lado, protegiéndole. Le apoyaría en lo que pudiera, le aconsejaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

— No importa lo que los demás digan —murmuró mientas acariciaba la mejilla del corredor —.Desde un inicio siempre has marcado la diferencia, has salvado e inspirado a muchos, siempre serás un ángel guardián, mi ángel.

El castaño en su momento le había salvado de la oscuridad que le invadía, su inocencia y esperanza le habían demostrado que no todo estaba perdido, que aún había personas buenas en el mundo, ahora era su turno de salvarlo, no sabe en qué instante sus sentimientos por el menor cambiaron, era cierto, lo ayudaba porque son amigos, socios pero había algo más.

Un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos se atrevía darle un nombre, pero que estaba ahí, entre sonrisas, abrazos y algunos roces entre sus manos, y ya no podían seguir ignorándolo. Oliver sabía que tarde o temprano debían hablar del asunto, pero antes, debía lograr que Flash recuperara la confianza en sí mismo.

—Oliver —murmuró el corredor entre sueños sacando una sonrisa sincera en el arquero.

—Aquí estoy Barry — respondió depositando un beso en la frente del menor poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al sofá de enfrente dispuesto a velar el sueño del menor. —. Siempre estaré para ti.

Barry debía aprender que habría ocasiones que sus decisiones serían acertadas pero también tomaría algunas que no siempre serían las más apropiadas. Equivocarse era parte del trabajo, les permitía recordar quienes eran y sería el motor para seguir haciendo lo correcto. Porque sin importar cuántos poderes tuviera, seguía siendo humano y eso era algo que siempre debía tener presente al igual que el resto. No eran perfectos, porque fallar es de humanos y ellos lo eran.

* * *

Oliver es un amor, en verdad adoré cada escena que defendía a capa y espada a Barry, como se preocupaba y cuando habló con él para regresarlo al camino, sin duda es un gran héroe :3 por cierto, tengo una pregunta respecto a la serie de Flash, ¿qué opinan del posible futuro de Iris? Bueno, espero leer sus opiniones. Que estén bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
